Chrysalis meets Derpy
by Joypad Console
Summary: Buscando algo con lo que entretenerse, la reina changeling conoce a la pegaso mas inocentona de Ponyville.


**El siguiente relato es mi candidatura a un concurso celebrado en la comunidad de Spaniard Hooves**

Aburrida, la reina changeling se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento mientras Fuffle Puff y Marksaline atendían algunos asuntos familiares. Ahora que se había mudado a la casita de la almohada con patas, no tenía apenas ninguna tarea que realizar en la que ocupar la mente, y sus antiguas aficiones sería algo incorrectas después de haberse reformado.

Suspirando, decidió pasear un poco por Ponyville en busca de algo que pudiera distraerla para el resto del día. Durante el trayecto, pasó por delante de la cabaña de Fluttershy, la cuál estaba en ese momento dando de comer a las gallinas, que se volvieron locas al ver la oscura figura de la reina, causando el caos para desesperación de la tímida pegaso, que no tuvo tiempo de saludar a Chrysalis antes de ponerse a perseguir las aves para tranquilizarlas. Al menos la escena puso de buen humor a la changeling, que ahora se reía mientras seguía el rumbo a la plaza.

"¿Y esto es así todos lo días?" se preguntaba para sí mismo viendo el panorama. Durante un rato estuvo mirando como los ponies iban y venían, sin que nada le llamará la atención, hasta que decidió acercarse al puesto de comida que Applejack había establecido en una acera. La equina de acento sureño se mostró algo incrédula cuando observó a Chrysalis acercarse hasta ella.

-No vas a conseguir distraerme para que Fuffle Puff me robe uno de los pasteles, chica gótica.- dijo jocosa mientras terminaba de devolverle el cambio al último cliente.

-Meh, la almohada ha tenido que ir a... un momento ¿a quién llamas got...?- el furioso grito de un conocido le impidió terminar la frase.

-¡Derpy Hooooooves!- gritó Dan enterrado bajo una montaña de muffins. Arrastrándose hasta salir del montón, con ayuda de una Pinkie Kie que se estaba hinchando a comerse los dulces, el humano comenzó a arrojar los que tenía a mano hacía el cielo.

Chrysalis caminó hasta llegar a su lado, riéndose con malicia. Se había olvidado de lo divertido que era tomarle el pelo al humano, y con esto ya había encontrado algo con lo que entretenerse para el resto del día.

-Se supone que a nadie le amarga un dulce, pero supongo que Dan es la excepción a unas cuantas cosas- le dijo burlona la reina changeling.

-Ah, cierra el pico, chica gótica- le replicó el humano después de lanzar el último bollo con precisión y hacer un gesto de celebración.

-¡Dejad todos de llamarme got...!- algo aterrizó estrepitosamente sobre Chrysalis.

Mientras se levantaba y recuperaba de la desorientación y el mareo provocados por el golpe, la changeling distinguió de fondo las risas de Pinkie Pie y Dan, resoplando enfadada.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señora?- le dijo una voz al lado suya.

Despejándose la cabeza, Chrysalis dirigió la mirada a quien le había hecho la pregunta. Se encontró con una pegaso de coloración gris y crines rubias, que le dedicaba una sonrisa... ¿o acaso se la estaba dedicando al cielo? con los ojos apuntando en distintas direcciones, uno nunca sabía con certeza que era lo que capturaba la atención de Derpy en cada momento.

-Emm... si ¿y tu? quizás quieras ir a la clínica o... algo- respondió la regente intentando mantener las formas.

-Si los pegasos tuviéramos que preocuparnos de cada vez que nos caemos de las nubes, todos dejaríamos de volar- rió Derpy risueña.

Después de oír aquello, Chrysalis se giró hacia el humano, ocupado en medio de un concurso de ingerir muffins con la pony rosada amiga de todos. Un escalofrío hizo estremecerse a Dan cuando observó la sombra de la changeling dibujarse en el suelo delante de el. Unos segundos después, la reina changeling escupía el trozo de cabello que le había arrancado al humano, riéndose mientras le escuchaba chillar dolorido a su espalda.

Con todo esto, el cielo se empezaba a teñir de naranja con el ocaso, por lo que Chrysalis emprendió el camino a casa para llegar antes del anochecer. Escuchando un alegre aleteo al lado suya, giró la cabeza y se encontró con que la pegaso grisácea la estaba siguiendo.

-¿Se puede saber que haces siguiéndome?- preguntó la changeling a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué tienes agujeros en las patas, es una nueva moda? ¿Y por qué tus alas son transparentes, es por falta de calcio? oh ¿y esos colmillos, son para abrir latas?- Derpy revoloteaba a su alrededor, ignorando la pregunta inicial.

-¿A... A ti que demonios te importa?- replicó Chrysalis a poco de comenzar a enfadarse.

-Es que si vamos a ser amigas, tendré que conocerte mejor.- dijo la pegaso pasando por delante suya para dedicarle una sonrisa. Al hacer esto no se fijó en la rama de árbol a la que se estaba dirigiendo, quedando atascada en ella.

Habiendo continuado algunos pasos para librarse de esa pesada, Chrysalis finalmente suspiró, decidiendo esperar a la pegaso. En cierto modo, le recordaba a alguien que apreciaba, pero no sabia si el hecho de que pudiera hablar era mejor o peor. Y así terminó el día, con ambas equinas poniendo rumbo a la casa de Fluffle Puff.

_-Yo me llamo Derpy Hooves, pero puedes decirme solo Derpy.-_

_-Yo soy su majestad la reina Chrysalis.-_

_-Creo que este es el comienzo de una bonita amistad.-_

_-...-_


End file.
